


[完结]警小爵的一次悲惨遭遇（塞二代）

by diamond2011



Series: 塞二代 [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, 塞二代, 本章小机们全数登场, 沙雕得很, 警小爵表示我真是日了机器狗了, 警小爵被轮拆了【假的别信】
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011
Summary: 塞二代是我的个人喜好。设定是已经缔结火种链接的双方，火种融合之后取出各自火种的一小部分，放进一个结合双方机体遗传代码的小机体中，激活而得的‘儿子’。因为他们的爸爸都很不靠谱，所以，塞二代们都是一群熊孩子。涉及到CP：威擎，警爵，探幻，铁救，六通，毛炮，消红，敌烟，天红，震声，惊闹，BDKO，火闪，路蜂，霸福etc





	[完结]警小爵的一次悲惨遭遇（塞二代）

01  
大家好，我是警小爵，很高兴认识……呃，你们还是不要认识我了。  
因为我现在正以一种很诡异的姿势在躺着。或者说，趴着。  
其实我不是不想起来，我是不能起来。  
因为我后背还有另一个家伙。  
录小感这个小炉渣压在我后背，让我没法起来。  
停止你们的想象，我们什么也没什么！

02  
事情都要怪打小击从他家偷偷拿出来磁力手套玩。漂小翼这个小神棍一看到那玩意儿光学镜都亮了，然后他不知道怎么就按动了开关，然后旁边的录小感就被吸住了。  
可是为什么我也会被吸住！  
我明明离他们很远很远！  
我当时正在吃路小蜂带的能量糖！  
我的擎天柱啊！难道磁力手套可以隔山打牛？  
天小红说，那是因为磁力手套可以吸金属。  
变形齿轮才信！那为什么铁小救手上拿的扳手没被吸住？  
为什么你们都没被吸住？  
打小击说：“也许是因为你胸大？”  
我：……

03  
录小感的机体特别沉，我快被压死了。  
小伙伴们围着我们俩，开始想办法。  
毛小炮戳了戳我们俩机体中间说：“还挺牢。”  
喂你摸我后挡板干什么！  
铁小救拿扳手比划了一下：“要不用扳手砸开？”  
别！会出TF命的！  
打小击拿出他爸的切割刀：“大家都让开，我来给大家表演一个徒手切TF。”  
切你爸啊！给我滚！

04  
我快流清洗液了。  
“你们都别闹了，警小爵都哭了。”还是路小蜂最有良心，他安慰地抱住我的头雕，因为他没别的地方可以抱了。“你放心，我已经告诉爵士叔叔了，说你被录小感压在身下，拼命反抗也无济于事，他很快就会过来了。”  
我被录小感压在身下？拼命反抗？无济于事？  
我擦路小蜂你学过成语没？没学过不要乱用好么？  
我真想问候福特野马180条流水线啊！！！  
等等，其实也许我该担心一下录小感的机身安危？  
还有他的俩爸爸？我爸很可能搞不清楚状况先去找他们谈谈机生啊！  
感知器叔叔还好，他有狙击枪，但是录音机叔叔很有可能被我爸给揍成骨灰盒啊。  
路小蜂你这个搞事的小炉渣！  
不过，我喜欢。  
别误会，我喜欢搞事。

05  
一直沉默不语的威小擎终于说话了。“我有一个好办法。”  
不愧是这帮幼生体的老大，一开口就让周围都安静了下来。  
什么是王者气场？  
这就是。  
“我们分成两组，一组抓着他们一个，把他们俩强行掰开。”  
靠，我收回我刚才说的话。  
他这是中二气场。  
强行掰开？我瞬间脑补了一下我爸曾经给我看过的蓝星剧《罗密欧与朱丽叶》的故事，相爱的两个碳基被两个家庭强行拉开的悲惨画面。  
太感动了，我要流清洗液了。  
“你们看，警小爵他同意了！他都感动的流清洗液了！”眼尖的消小红大喊。  
什么？我没同意！渣的别给我随便加戏行么？

06  
我来不及拒绝，眼睁睁看着他们分成了两组，然后过来抓住我的机体。  
“老大，我们该抓哪儿？”敌小烟比划了一下，拍了拍我的面甲。  
我真想咬他一口。  
“从受力点来分析，抓突起的部分效果最好，容易使上力气。”震小声很认真地说。  
天小红点头表示认同。  
“明白。”敌小烟反应迅速地抓住我的胸甲。  
我真是日了达特森了。

07  
铁小救一声令下，两边开始同时使劲。  
敌小烟尤其用力。  
好吧堂哥我错了，我上次不该把你电脑F盘里的《我爱塞博坦》里的《我为塞博坦自豪》里的《汽车人守则》里的《根正苗红塞星好少年》里的动作教育片种子从你电脑里剪切拷走，我下次一定用复制粘贴的……  
嗷嗷我错了堂哥！！  
敌小烟拿着我的胸甲发愣。  
但我确信他其实笑了！  
我发出了我从下了流水线以来最大的一声惨叫。

08  
我被敌小烟掰掉了胸甲。  
那边的录小感也没比我好到哪儿去。  
他胸甲上的磁带按键被火小闪给掰掉了。  
回想他上次给了火小闪一盘标明“幼生体请在监护人陪同下观看”的碟片，然后第二天火小闪被他爸揍的下不来充电床，我就觉得他是活该。

09  
我快被录小感给压死了。真的。  
求你们快点想想办法。  
探小幻说：“不如我们一起把光学镜闭起来，然后再睁开，可能问题就解决了呢。”  
小少爷你以为是电脑重启吗？你们贵族少爷的脑回路都是如此清奇吗？  
漂小翼说：“我们还可以一起冥想一下，来个法力buff。”  
法力你个输出管buff你个后挡板啊！！！

10  
六小通说：“其实问题很好解决啊。”  
我已经不抱希望了，你们一个一个都不靠谱。嘤嘤嘤~~o(>_<)o ~~  
六小通接着说：“只要他们把装甲先脱掉不就分开了吗？”  
对啊！我怎么没想到这一点呢！！！  
六小通，你最棒！你棒棒哒！  
请接受我爱的小心心！！  
要不，让我爸去亲亲你爸！  
反正他俩都是面瘫脸！我不介意！

11  
但是脱装甲也是个很费事的事。  
因为我的机体几乎不能动。  
于是只能寄希望于录小感先脱掉装甲，然后我再脱。  
于是大家纷纷上手帮录小感，顺便摸摸掐掐什么的。

12  
我趴在地上看不到，只能听到上面不断发出各种奇怪的声音。  
“震小声你别摸我磁带舱！回去摸你爸的去！”  
“天小红别拿你的高跟鞋踩我不然我把它塞你接口里！”  
“路小蜂你从哪儿变出来的手铐！卧槽脱个装甲而已不用铐我吧！”  
“漂小翼把你的爪子拿开！不然我回去告诉我爸让他揍你爸！”  
“铁小救你别拿扳手在我面前晃悠我眼晕！”  
“惊小闹你这个不怀好意的笑是什么意思！”  
“毛小炮你干什么！不许摸我对接面板！”  
“霸小福你一个女孩子你动作温柔点好不好？你看人家毒小茜就在那儿安安静静地看着……什么？毒小茜你不许拍照！快停下你发微博的手！我都听到‘照片发送成功’的提示音了！”  
贵圈真乱。 

13  
录小感终于脱完了装甲。他现在几乎是露着全身线路了。  
一帮小炉渣们嘻嘻哈哈地笑。  
我也跟着嘻嘻哈哈地笑。  
因为这个样子的录小感实在是太搞笑了。  
等等！一会儿我也要这个样子？  
我笑不出来了。 

14  
大家开始帮我脱装甲了。  
路小蜂拉着我一只手，铁小救拉着我另一只手，天小红拉着我一只脚，惊小闹拉着我另一只脚，打小击扶着我的头雕，震小声托着我的腰，六小通扶着我的大腿，毛小炮扶着我的另一条大腿。  
消小红和火小闪卸掉了我的臂甲。虽然这没什么用，我的胳膊又没被吸住。但是，好吧，也算开了个好头。  
胸甲刚才已经被敌小烟卸掉了。  
霸小福三下五除二卸掉了我的腹甲。她真不温柔，除了塔小药看谁要她，哼。  
探小幻试着掰了一下我的腿甲。  
“不行，掰不开。把他腿再往边拉一拉。” 

15  
伴随着我的浪叫，不对，是惨叫，六小通和毛小炮听话地把我的大腿分的更开了。天小红和惊小闹也很配合地把我的脚分开。连露着线路的录小感都过来帮忙了，压着我的机体。  
探小幻又试了试。“这回能掰开了。漂小翼帮我搭把手。”  
一听到他喊漂小翼我就觉得没好事。  
果然，这个小神棍一过来就笑嘻嘻地把手放在我的大腿上，轻轻摸了两把。  
我艹你对接面板漂小翼！  
可是我没说出来这句话。不知怎么涌起的机体反应让我说出了一句我自己都不相信的话。  
“啊啊……别动那儿……不要……”  
我真想跳火种源。  
16  
他们突然全都停了下来。  
此时此刻，现场是这样的，我来为大家再描述一下。  
路小蜂拉着我一只手，铁小救拉着我另一只手，天小红拉着我一只脚，惊小闹拉着我另一只脚，打小击扶着我的头雕，震小声托着我的腰，六小通扶着我的大腿，毛小炮扶着我的另一条大腿。消小红拿着我的臂甲，火小闪拿着我另一半臂甲，霸小福拿着我的腹甲，敌小烟拿着我的胸甲，探小幻拿着我的腿甲。漂小翼的手还摸在我的大腿线路上。  
露着线路的录小感压在我机体上。  
走过来的两个TF都愣住了。 

17  
我来介绍一下。  
那个黑白涂装胸很大的是我爸，旁边那个黑白涂装胸更大的也是我爸。  
我冲我爸和我爸露出一个带着清洗液的笑容。  
我爸捏碎了他手里的数据板。  
我爸说：你们在强拆轮X我儿子吗？  
爸比求你别说了，我真的想跳火种源去了。 

18  
事后，据六小通在日记里写道：  
第二天所有的小伙伴们都被他们爸爸给揍了一顿。  
因为叔叔们都被要求写10万字报告，写到手软。  
除了擎天柱叔叔和我爸。  
但是擎天柱叔叔也把威小擎狠狠揍了一顿。  
至于我嘛，我倒是没有挨揍了。虽然我爸很生气也要揍我，但是我爸使出他几百万年修炼来的死皮赖脸耍流氓的精神把我爸抱回了卧室。  
呃……我说的大家能听懂吗？谁让我有两个爸呢？我们都是。除了毒小茜。她有两个妈。  
虽然我没挨揍，但是，我被我爸罚跪到了天亮。  
普神个U球的。  
以后再也不跟他们一起出去玩了。


End file.
